Of Bite Marks & Birthmarks
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: What marks a lion and a zebra, Alakay and Marty.
1. Bite Marks

_Of Bite Marks & Birthmarks. _

_~M~_

Marty shook his head in dismay at his friend. That cat thought he was real slick didn't he? Well the zebra had news for Alex. The lion had about as much stealth as crashing helicopter on fire.

They lay out under the African stars in the grass alone. The night was cool and the sky was clear. It was perfect for two friends to just sit out late and watch the universe up above their heads.

There was just one slight issue. Only one of them was looking up, that one being Marty, while the other being Alex who was too busy casting glances down.

The cat thought he was getting away with it too, how funny. He didn't see how Marty always caught those blue feline eyes jumping back up last second whenever the zebra checked to see where they were pointed.

Alex gave a sheepish grin, thinking he'd been caught and he was but Marty always played it off by giving a smile and looking back up at the stars. Every time the lion thought he hadn't been caught, his gaze eventually ended up back down.

Marty didn't even think the cat was trying to hide it anymore. The monochromatic steed was able to hide his grin and silent chuckling since he was lying on his side away from the lion. The zebra found it hilarious that Alex kept staring at his butt. He didn't know what about his rear was so amusing to the cat but it must have been better than a television show since it intrigued the lion's attention so much.

The zebra thought of many reasons on why the cat was staring. Maybe Alex felt sorry about biting him all that time ago. Maybe the lion skipped a meal and was hungry and was trying not to sink his teeth there again. If that was the case perhaps Marty figured he should move or something. Although there was another reason that Marty thought Alex was staring for. Heck maybe it was a good sight back there.

Oddly none of those reasons disturbed Marty at all. They'd been best friends for years. There was nothing they hadn't been through together. They were really close and no matter what they fought or argued over, they knew for a fact it wouldn't last no more than a day. They never stayed mad at each other. Why should they?

So naturally the zebra had no qualms about the staring. He was sure Alex had his reasons or intentions whatever they were. He could easily block out his worries about the situation but there was absolutely no way he'd be able to hide his growing curiosity of what the lion was thinking about whenever those eyes settled on his backside.

Marty snorted finally without looking back at his friend. "You gonna tell me what's so interesting back there or am I gonna have to turn back there and see for myself? I could at least beat it outta ya, Al. You know we don't be keeping secrets now."

Alex frowned and blushed, ripping his eyes from down to up at the back of his friend's mohawk head. "Oh uh…It's nothing." The lion lied quickly, looking up at the stars as if they were the most interesting thing he'd been thinking about all night.

Well the zebra tried to do it the easy way. Now Marty turned over on his other side to face the wild cat. His eyelids were lowered expectantly as he rested his head on his hoof. He stared at the uncomfortable lion that tried to keep up his gaze at the stars.

Marty rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex's chin with his other hoof he wasn't resting on, making the lion look at him in the face.

Alex stared back, twiddling his large fingers a bit nervously. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from the steed again only for the back of his head and his back to be shoved down onto the ground. The lion huffed out air and blinked his eyes open. His buddy had pushed him down to his back and was now holding both sides of his golden face with two black hooves. His cheeks were squeezed, squishing his face in a little. He knew what this meant. The subject was never going to be let go until looked into. Well he could always lay his way out of it. The zebra was never able to tell anyway, no matter how much it thought it could.

Nothing was ever going to stop the lion from looking at that bite mark on Marty's butt. It would always be there and he wouldn't have it any other way. Not that he was glad he had hurt his friend sometime earlier in life or that it was a reminder of the one time he'd lost it and nearly killed Marty or the rest of his friends. It was more of a possessive thing.

That mark would forever brand the zebra as his. Not as his kill or his dinner but as just his. Alex's Marty because there was no other like it in the world. Alex's Marty with the black with white stripes. The lion loved the sound of that.

Besides, Marty never needed to know about that stupid scar anyway. He was pretty sure the zebra already knew to whom it belonged. Just in case Marty didn't know and had to ask one day, Alex would have no qualms of reminding him.

Marty squeezed the lion's cheeks with a smirk like he knew all. "You _know_ you're a horrible liar don't you?"

Alex leaned into those hooves that held his face discreetly, knowing for a fact the zebra actually knew nothing. He'd keep these things to himself for as long as it took and even longer for their friendship's sake. His eyes took a final glance to the striped rear longingly before he let it go, looking back up to blue amused eyes that mirrored his. "I know," He muffled. _But you don't._


	2. Birthmarks

**Author's Note: I need some reviews on this pronto! Hehe. **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Of Bite Marks & Birthmarks._

_~M~_

Alex breathed in a breath of fresh air, satisfied as he reached the top of the African hill. "Isn't this great? The grass beneath our feet, wind in our faces, and not a crazy old woman in sight. Yup this is a perfect day! Don't you think so Marty?"

"Huh?" Marty looked up from behind the lion, trudging on behind him and very less enthusiastic. "Oh yeah. The best!" He said sarcastically. "Ain't no day like today!"

The lion took no recollection of the sarcasm, his smile as wide as ever. "I know right! Hey this looks like a perfect spot for us!" He pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it out on the grass.

"We're in Africa Alex AND we're animals." The zebra pointed out.

"Yeah so?" Alex shrugged as he sat down on the fabric.

"So where the heck you get a picnic blanket out here in the wild?"

"Oh the penguins raided the human safari camp. Something about nucular resources or something."

"Nuclear?" Marty exclaimed, feeling like he should be concerned about penguins having anything to do with things that are nuclear.

"Nucular." Alex corrected. "And I asked them to pick me up a few things while they were there."

"Such as..?" The zebra pressed.

"Not much." The lion said. "A few ten bottles of hair conditioner, a blow-dryer, a nail file for my claws, toothpicks for my teeth, a blanket for when it gets cold and then Skipper gave me something a little extra."

"What'd he give ya?"

"A middle flipper." Alex sighed gravely.

"Well that's Skipper for ya!" Marty smirked.

"Tell me about it." The lion rolled his eyes and looked down to the blanket. He patted the spot next to him for his friend to join him. He gave a toothy hopeful smile that he knew the monochromatic steed couldn't say no to.

Marty rolled his eyes plopped himself down next to the lion. A moment's silence passed and he shrugged. "Now what are we doing?" He looked to see the cat was in a meditating position with his eyes closed and two golden fingers touching on either paw. "Okay now what are YOU doing?"

"Meditating." Alex answered simply without opening his eyes.

"This is what you dragged me all the way out the pride lands for?"

"Yup."

Marty stared at the cat, shaking his head. "You know you're proving that leader bird right don't you?"

Alex opened one eye to look at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You a big old, prancy house kitty hippie."

"Am not." The lion scoffed, both eyes opening in an eye roll.

"Yeah you are. You're a big pretty hello kitty."

"I'm not Hello Kitty."

"You as delicate as one to tell you the truth." Marty told him. "I mean look at you! You got that perfect flowing hair and them eyes that just twinkle. And you got that mark."

"Mark? What mark?" Alex asked with a frown.

The zebra grabbed the lion's paw and turned it upwards, exposing the birthmark there. "This little beauty mark you got here."

"What about it? My dad's got one just like it."

"Nah but yours is different."

"No it's not. Marty, they're exactly the same." Alex shook his head objecting.

"Nope." The zebra traced the birthmark with the tip of his hoof.

Alex felt a warm shiver run through him. He never noticed it but that spot was a bit tender to the touch. It relaxed him noticeably and made him feel calm. He didn't even feel the need to meditate anymore if his friend kept up with the massaging there. "H-How's it different from his?"

"You're Alex aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"So that's it." Marty poked at the delicate birthmark. "Your dad is a fighting machine and you, you a dancing karaoke."

"So I'm weak is that it?"

"Everybody has their points, Al. Yours is yours and there isn't nobody like you. I'm glad about that."

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because," The zebra nudged the cat in the shoulder. "You a pain in the butt as it is! What am I gonna do with two of ya? Probably go crazy trying to keep up!"

Alex smirked. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try to keep up to this? TAG YOU'RE IT!" He pushed the monochromatic animal down and started running down the hill.

"Hey!" Marty exclaimed and got up, starting the backwards chase of prey to predator. He was the predator in their odd relationship. One day he'd catch Alex but until then he'd keep hunting down that love. For now all he had to do was catch up. So he laughed, hurrying to catch up to the lion ahead.

Alex chuckled, casting a glance behind him as he ran. This was much better than what he had planned for the day. I mean who needed meditation when you had Marty?


	3. Of Mohawks and Black with White Stripes

**Author's Note: This is a oneshot series on the friendship and relationship of Marty the zebra and Alex the lion. They're best buds and hey, real cute so I had to explore them! Review please!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Of Bite Marks & Birthmarks._

_~M~_

Marty just didn't get it! How on earth did Alex keeping winning? Rematch after rematch the lion would still win the game, no matter how many times the zebra called a do over.

Although…all was quiet. Maybe he did win the game after all!

The zebra was giving a victory smile when he got a tap on the shoulder, quickly turning around in fright. "Ah!"

Alex smirked at his friend. "Found you, Marty!"

"Aw man c'mon! Do over!" Marty exclaimed.

The lion sighed, still with his smiling warm chuckle. "Marty…it doesn't matter how many times you call a do over in hide and seek, I'm still going to find you."

It didn't matter to the monochromatic animal. They were going to play this until he got it right! For once he was going to win this game and wipe the African ground with the cat!

"Do over man!" Marty demanded.

Alex rolled his eyes. His friend was forever relentless…but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't love that about him. "Alright fine." The big cat shrugged, giving in. "Do over. Go hide."

"Well I can't be hiding if you're looking at me!" The zebra said, shooing and ushering the feline off. "Go on! Go on behind that tree over there and start counting!"

The lion laughed. "Okay, okay…I'm going…" Alex shook his head in amusement as he went behind the tree, placing his large paws over his eyes. He didn't start to count, instead he said smirking to himself. "I'm gonna win, you know."

"Not this time, Al!" Marty called over his shoulder as he looked for his hiding place. "Not with where I'm hiding!"

"Oh really? Well where are you hiding?"

"Right over-" The zebra scowled playfully. "You think you real funny don't you?"

"A little." Alex admitted.

"Well you're right you are, now shut up! I'm trying to concentrate over here!"

The lion snorted. "Over where?"

"Nope, I'm ignoring you! Start counting and find me if you can!" Marty's voice distanced and was finally silent.

Alex still laughed to himself, mumbling with confidence. "Oh I'll find you alright…" He clamped his paws tighter over his pupils and counted. "One…two…TEN! Ready or not Marty, I'm coming for you!"

The lion's look was one of determination even though it would not be hard at all to find his buddy. Wow Marty knew nothing about lion's whatsoever or about zebras even!

The feline looked around for not even a few moments before smirking. Found him. He shook his head again. Marty was hopeless! The steed had wanted to go to the wild to find himself yet hadn't learned a thing! Marty should learn that being black with white stripes would be his ultimate downfall in a game of hide and go seek! Especially with a lion!

Alex snuck up behind the zebra in the grass, grabbing him up in his arms as it kicked. "Got you Marty!"

"How do you DO that?!" Marty demanded. "I demand another do over and I ain't quitting 'till I get it!" The zebra scowled.

The lion chuckled and gave the monochromatic steed noogies with his fluffy fist.

"Quit it!" Marty exclaimed, trying to get out the cat's tight hold but couldn't. Man this was messing up his mohawk!

Alex laughed. When was Marty ever going get it? You couldn't hide from a lion out in the dull grass when your colors were so vibrant! And besides…Alex was a lion. He could smell the zebra from a mile away, him and his tall mohawk too.


	4. Of New York

**Author's Note: This one is also a oneshot on my account but I figured it better off belongs here anyway. I've got like twenty chapters for this story thought out. Any requests? Word requests preferably? Ex: 'Of _' **

**Thanks guys! Review! **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Best Friends._

_~M~_

"_Stupid Marty_…Who does he think he is anyway?" Alex grumbled to himself as he kicked a nearby hula-hoop. It only went up and hit him in the mouth. "Agh! Jeez!" He clutched his aching muzzle and plopped himself down on a nearby crate. Resting his paws on his knees, the lion looked around the empty big top. Everyone else was in the train celebrating another successful show well done. He had been too until Marty had made that stupid joke. The cat sighed. "I'd never eat anyone…"

He thought the zebra knew that. Even if Marty had been only making a joke it still kind of hurt…

The lion looked around the deserted tent and noticed the mess. He shrugged as he decided he may as well clean up a bit to help get his mind off of things. So with a heavy heart the cat began his tidying, wishing things were normal again.

* * *

Marty sighed as he neared the lone multi-colored tent. He knew he shouldn't of made a joke like that, shouldn't have chanced it. There was still a chance that Alex still felt bad about what happened back on Madagascar. You know, biting his butt and trying to eat him and stuff like that. The chance was there because his joking really did hurt his best friend's feelings.

The zebra had left the party back on the train and now all he had to do was make it up to the cat. It was a good thing Alex never stayed mad at him for long if at all. That was one of the many perks of their friendship.

So Marty smirked to himself as he peeked inside the tent flap to find his buddy trying to tie some rope for some pointless reason. The lion always cleaned or put things together when he was upset, that was something the zebra knew. What better way to cheer up Alex then by driving the cat crazy? There was no other way it could be done! And also…alright maybe he loved doing it.

The monochromatic animal burst into the tent without warning, stalking right up to his best friend like he was angry too. "Hey Alex man, we need to talk!"

The lion looked up from his rope tying, sitting on a small crate in the circus tent. He huffed and looked back down upon seeing who it was. "Not now, Marty..."

"Come on Alex…" The zebra urged with a frown. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?"

"Sure there is. We gotta talk about our friendship now don't we?"

Alex turned around on the crate, away from the zebra, muttering. "What friendship?"

"Alex..."

The lion got up with his rope attempting to vacate the tent. "Leave me alone."

"Alex!" The zebra tried get his friend to stop walking away from him. "You know you can't stay mad at me now!"

"Who says I can't?" Alex retorted bitterly.

"Well, I do!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" the lion scoffed.

"Uh, your best friend!"

"And where's he? I don't see him anywhere. He's been completely LOCKED out of my life!"

"He's right here! Sayin' he's sorry! But ya gotta admit you did deserve a bit of what ya got! Bitin' me and givin' me a heart attack the way you did!" Marty lied to toy with the cat, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Why don't you go play with the horses or something?" Alex snapped, trying to stalk off again but his ex-best friend got in his way.

"Don't make me do it, Al!" The zebra warned.

"Do what?"

"Start singin'! I _know _you don't want me to start _singin_'!"

"You'd be right about that. I don't want to really hear you." Alex tried to push past the zebra but his friend- er, ex-friend, stood in front of him like a wall.

_"Start spreadin' the news..." _Marty began with a wide smile.

Alex's eyes shot open and he started backing away, pointing a warning claw at the zebra. "No! Marty! I'm not in the mood!"

_"...I'm leaving today..."_

The cat groaned and tried to turn away, crossing his arms.

_"...We are a great big part of it!"_ Marty smirked and poked the lion's shoulder with both hooves repeatedly, playing with him. "Now I know you know what's gonna happen now, don't you Alex?"

Alex sighed, loosening up his angry muscles a bit visibly as his body slumped a little. "Of course I do…"

"Then why are ya fightin' it? You know you know the words, Al!" The zebra grabbed the lion's face and shook him by the cheeks. He made the cat's lips move and became a ventriloquist. _"Two words." _

The lion rolled his eyes with a muffled sigh since he couldn't talk clearly with the zebra squeezing his cheeks. _"mmNew mmYork..."_

Marty smirked and teased him. "Sorry? _Couldn't_ really hear ya..."

Alex laughed and shoved the hooves from his face. He grabbed his friend and gave noogies to the striped horse's head, all his troubles melting into nothing. "New York, Marty." The lion chuckled. "New York..."


End file.
